Behind the Facade
by kisekiii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has always been in love with his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto but Naruto has always been in love with the legendary phantom thief ‘Ten no Kage’. Only problem was that Kage is also Sasuke. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Title: Behind the Façade**

**Pairing: **sasunaru

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! OOC will be prominent here (especially Sasuke and Itachi). Slow updates will also be happening here since school is starting next month already. So please be patient with me and my story. Oh, and there might be some Japanese words here combined with the English don't worry I'll place a vocabulary at the end of each chapter. **Itachi is so so so OC here!**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke has always been in love with his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto but Naruto has always been in love with the legendary phantom thief 'Ten no Kage'. Only problem was that Kage is also Sasuke.

**Apologies: **If you find anything offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashback_

**Important**

'_Thoughts_'

You may now read **Behind the Façade **by me **blackroseobsession**. Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

-

Behind the Façade

Prologue

A little boy was running. The boy appeared to be seven years old. He had spiky blond hair and had the most exquisite brilliant blue eyes. He continued running and looked behind the tall trees of the forest. He bent on the bushes as he appears to be looking for something or someone. He looked up and saw that dusk was beginning to fall and the sun was making its way to hide once again in the darkening sky. It was a very beautiful sight. How to describe it? It was mysterious yet… elegant.

He snapped from his thoughts when he thought he heard a rustle behind him and quickly headed for that spot. He grinned as the thought of the person he was looking for was there. Oh yes, he was going to win this time. He won't fall for any tricks. That was certain.

But when he arrived at the spot he found no one.

He growled in frustration. He was looking for him for the past three hours already. He was always losing this game. Every _single_ bloody time he plays it but nevertheless continued playing it. Why? It was simply because he wants to beat that certain person in this game. That bastard has always found him first. So what was this game? It's called hide-and-seek _revised edition._

It was called revised edition because some of the rules were twisted in a more fun and exciting way. There will be two groups and each group will pick a '_chosen'_. They will both start at both ends of the venue of the game and they will simply have to capture the other group's 'chosen'. The other members of the group will have to protect their 'chosen' by distracting the others. If the 'chosen' was already captured the game ends and the one who first captures the 'chosen' will be the winner.

But since their playmates already left earlier it was only him and the bastard who were playing. In short they're both the 'chosen' only problem though, was that nobody can protect them they're all on their own.

So here he was currently trying to find his "playmate".

He stepped into a twig and suddenly he was lifted up in the air, a rope holding him up. He shouted in surprise and tried to wriggle his way out of the damn rope that was holding him up. His position was really uncomfortable you know. I mean he's hanging upside down and he was wearing a _kimono_. A kimono for Pete's sake! And it was color orange any dirt can cling into it and will be noticed immediately. The old hag will surely kill him if she finds out that he was playing in the forest again. He shuddered at the thought on how that oldie will punish him.

"Tsk, tsk. You lose again dobe," said a voice from above him.

He looked up and found his playmate looking down at him smirking. The boy's features were plain. He had inky black hair that matched his equally pitch black eyes. The boy was rather pale in texture and appears to be seven years old. Nobody could deny that he was rather handsome. He too was wearing a kimono, a combination of black and dark blue with his family crest embedded at the back.

"Teme! Put me down this instant!" the blond haired boy shouted while still trying to wriggle out.

The other boy's smirk was still intact when he jumped from the tree and went in front of the pouting blond and replied,

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"I…I will…" said the blond trying to figure out what to say.

"Heh, you can't do anything can you?" the black haired boy teased. That earned him a punch in the face but luckily his reflexes were fast and dodged it immediately.

"That was low, dobe," he taunted yet again and his smirk widened (if possible) as the other boy began to rant him insults.

"If you don't put me down this instant I will tell Ita-nii that you tried to read his diary!"

The other looked startled, "I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did!"

"Where's your proof then?" challenged the black haired boy.

The blond chuckled evilly and said, "You still got the glitters and little butterfly stuck in your clothes that day."

"Those clothes are already circling in the washing machine together with the other dirty clothes, usuratonkachi," replied Sasuke confidently.

The blond chuckled evilly again and then countered, "Oh Sasuke how ignorant can you be?"

Sasuke looked at him, brows knitting in confusion.

When the blond haired kid saw this he chuckled more and then said, "I took your clothes from the hamper for black mail purposes Sa-su-ke."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment then started walking away.

"He-hey! Sasuke! Where are do you think are you going? Put me down first!" the blond shrieked. The other just calmly walked away and waved his hand over his head. The blond continued looking at Sasuke's retreating form, after a few moments only did he realize that Sasuke left him all alone… and still hanging upside down.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-

"Don't move too much, gaki!" screamed a light blond haired woman who had chocolate brown eyes. She appears to be in her early thirties but the truth was that she was over fifty years old. How she manages to look young, nobody knows.

They were currently in a room. It was big and the king-sized bed was in the middle. There were dozens of closets and cabinets and the whole room was lighted by a chandelier above it. The two figures who were arguing were standing in front a big mirror that was adorned by heaps of exotic gems on the frame.

"Demo, baba it's really tight!"

So what were they currently doing?

Tsunade, the blond haired woman was trying to adjust this brat's kimono a _new_ one actually to be more exact since he kind of "dirtied" it a "bit". He managed to free himself from the rope but fell immediately afterwards into the ground which happened to be where nice creatures poop.

Tsunade loosened the kimono a bit and asked,

"How's that Naruto?"

Said boy replied, "That's much better."

After she adjusted the "new" orange kimono that suspiciously looked like Naruto's past kimono, Tsunade then proceeded to comb Naruto's blond hair in which said blond reacted.

"Oi, baba stop messing my hair!" complained Naruto.

Tsunade glared at him through the mirror, "I am not messing your hair gaki. I'm actually _fixing_ it. You'll have to look presentable at dinner you know."

"But why?" asked Naruto whilst pouting cutely.

Tsunade just sighed before chuckling lightly, "Well it so happened that another clan is to arrive and join us for dinner."

Naruto looked at her, "Why, don't they have their own food? How poor they must be!" he exclaimed while looking horrified.

Tsunade laughed, "No, gaki! Of course they have food. Let's just say your father and the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku wants to strengthen the alliance of both clans."

"Feh! They sure sound like oldies. Making sure that both clans has alliance and stuff. Hello? We're like in the 21st century and not the 1300's!" he continued rambling as Tsunade also continued fixing his wild blond hair.

"Gods my father and that Uchiha—huh? You did say Uchiha right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did."

Naruto looked thoughtfully at her before replying, "But Sasuke-teme is an Uchiha. Does that mean that he's here too? Oh, and Ita-nii?"

"Yep, that's right Usuratonkachi," said a voice behind them. When they looked there was Sasuke dressed in his normal Uchiha kimono attire at the door and Uchiha Itachi his elder brother was there also.

"Hello, Naru-chan!" greeted Itachi enthusiastically while entering to hug Naruto, Sasuke following in suit.

Naruto brightened at the sight of his "playmate" and his brother, "Ita-nii! Sasuke-teme!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the awaiting arms of the 12 year old Itachi.

"Now, now let's continue this downstairs at dinner. Come now," said Tsunade as she headed for the door while dusting her green-y attire.

"Okay!" chimed in Naruto.

He then dragged Itachi and Sasuke out of his room. While walking down on the elegant and flamboyant stairs Sasuke started to speak,

"Oi, dobe, finally decided to comb your hair? I knew it I have always been your idol."

Naruto stopped and faced him while glaring –which did not look like a glare at all— "What did you say bastard? And why would you even think that _you_ of all people will be my idol?!"

Sasuke smirked in response, "You never fixed your hair, _ever._ Well, after I told you that you should fix your hair like I do, you actually fixed it," he said while looking at Naruto's rather _fixed_ hair.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke and then suddenly rumpled his hair and didn't stop until he was contented that it was disarrayed. Then he looked at Sasuke once more and said,

"Who's my idol now, huh, you narcissist!"

Sasuke just continued to smirk and walked away and said in a low whisper but Naruto heard it anyway,

"I still am."

"WHAAATT?!" screeched Naruto as he was about to lunge at Sasuke, Itachi grabbed his hand and said,

"It's okay Naru-chan. My brother is really a stuck up so just leave him be," he said that while amusement was clear in his eyes. He simply loved the way his brother and Naruto interacted. It was really funny. They both thought they were complete and exact opposites when the truth was that they were also alike in many ways.

Naruto 'hmphed' in annoyance but nevertheless continued walking and huffed past Sasuke but not before sticking out his tongue. Itachi laughed at this as he too started walking away then said at Sasuke,

"You are sooooo obvious."

Sasuke scowled at him and Itachi just laughed again.

-

Naruto sat beside his father Uzumaki Minato while Sasuke sat beside Itachi's left and to his father's right. His mother was seated beside his father also. Naruto's mother was nowhere to be seen. Well….duh! Of course she wouldn't be there coz' she's dead already. She died when giving birth to Naruto.

His only memory of his mother was a pendant. It was a simple black rose. It was very beautiful but something was off to the pendant, because at the rose's left side appeared to be a broken wing. It was as if the pendant has another something attached to it like a wing. When he asked his father about it, he said that it was already like that when she told him to give it to him.

Dinner was quite uneventful. Well, of course that is if you count out Naruto's and Sasuke's continued bickering.

"What did you say bastard?!"

"Are you deaf or are you just a complete moron?!"

The other occupants of the table just sweat dropped at them while Itachi had the liberty to take "pictures" of Naruto and Sasuke and as he put it…he was taking pictures to observe the behavior of "couples" which of course made Naruto and Sasuke blush and retort angrily at him, in which he seemed like he didn't hear.

"Naruto, your language," scolded Minato.

"Sasuke, your respect for our hosts," reprimanded Fugaku.

Seeing that they both were about to attack Itachi Tsunade cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"Well, while you both were constantly continuing in bickering there we have decided on one thing on how to improve both the clan's relation and yours too."

"Well?" asked Sasuke feeling a bit nervous under the woman's and the other occupant's sweet smile. It was _too _sweet for Sasuke's taste. He looked over at Naruto secretly and saw that the other boy was looking a bit uneasy. He then turned to Itachi and saw him smiling innocently. You know the closed eyes smile and a grin that reaches your ears.

He mentally growled in frustration. Nothing ever comes out good when Itachi was smiling that _innocent _because first and foremost he was _not_ innocent.

"We decided that you Sasuke will be having a sleep over at Naruto's room! Just the both of you, alone," she said, smile still intact.

"Oh," was what Sasuke and Naruto's reply not fully registering what they were supposed to do and they continued bickering again.

"You bastard! Where did we stop again?!" yelled Naruto.

"I forgot you idiot. In case you didn't notice they were suddenly interrupting us and telling me that I am going to sleep over at your room!"

"Oh yeah and they said that we were just going to be…alone," faded Naruto's voice. His anger gone so did Sasuke. They finally realized what was happening.

They were going to sleep in one bed.

Together.

Alone.

-

The moment Tsunade, Minato, Fugaku, Makoto (Sasuke's mother) and Itachi entered Naruto's room to check up on them they weren't surprised at the mess. Pillows ripped and the feathers inside it were flying all around, the bed sheets dropped to the ground, curtains ripped away from the rack and so much more.

"Why the hell did you slap me girly?!" screamed Sasuke while touching his red cheek.

"I am not girly! I am a boy! I have all the testosterone and all the body parts of a male! So don't go around calling me a girly!" Naruto shouted back while throwing Sasuke another pillow.

"Well, you didn't answer me!" shouted Sasuke too whilst throwing Naruto another pillow.

"It's because you are a pervert!"

"What about me is a pervert?!" shouted –and asked—Sasuke while dodging the pillow headed his way.

"Bastard! I'll file a case on you to the police. So you better get yourself a good lawyer or you're behind bars!"

Sasuke sneered at him and threw another pillow, "Oh yeah? And what would be my case dobe?"

Naruto contemplated for a moment then glared at Sasuke again and shouted with confidence,

"PHYSICAL RAPE!"

Sasuke fell to the ground anime style while the others face faulted or sweat dropped.

"That's not even a case you idiot!" said Sasuke as he regained himself.

"It is so!" shouted Naruto back.

"You truly are an idiot!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

After breaking up the two they were finally being tucked to bed by their parents.

"Behave yourself Naruto, okay?" said Minato while kissing Naruto in the forehead.

"I will if he does," replied Naruto throwing Sasuke a dirty look and sticking his tongue out.

"You've been sticking your tongue out too much dobe. How about I cut it for you so you don't have to make a fool of yourself by making those idiotic and stupid remarks," taunted Sasuke which earned him a smack in the head by his mother.

"Sasuke!" she scolded.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai little ones."

"Oyasumi."

One by one they left the door when Naruto called Tsunade to stay.

"Ne, ne neechan, please tell me a good night story."

"Such a baby," murmured Sasuke but Naruto paid no heed to him and sat up.

Tsunade sat down beside Naruto.

"What would you want?" asked Tsunade.

"The one about Ten no Kage the legendary phantom thief," said Naruto and admiration clear in his voice and eyes.

"You've always make me tell you that story but okay," replied Tsunade. They both were too preoccupied that they didn't see Sasuke stiffen at the name. He decided to listen to the story.

"Once upon a time there was a very skilled phantom thief that goes by the name of Ten no Kage which means 'Celestial Shadow' but he was relatively known as 'Kage'. He had red eyes and pitch black hair. He had pale skin and had a mask that covered half his face. He was always dressed in black that had hints of red. (**A/N**: If anyone knows Kaito Kid in Detective Conan (Meitante Conan) Kage's outfit is just like his only it's color black and Kage has a black mask)

"Then?" urged Naruto.

"He was much known all around the globe and he even had fans that were totally smitten with him. He would give the police a notice on what he will be stealing and the time he would be stealing it. His card would always be accompanied by a rose. One night on one of his usual heists he meets up with a girl named Sophia. He was about to get caught by the police when this Sophia helped him escape. Kage was slowly falling in love with the woman and every time Kage will do his heists they would meet in a secret place. Kage was totally in love with Sophia."

"They are so sweet," smiled Naruto. Sasuke resisted the urge to snort while Tsunade continued.

"But later it was found out that Sophia was betrothed to the son of the Chief of Police that was under the division that was after Kage. This man found out about Sophia and Kage's relation and approached Sophia and told her that she was betrothed to him. To his surprise Sophia agreed to marry him with out further argument and he asked her why. She said that she was never in-love with Kage and that the only reason she accepted Kage's advances was that because she wanted to capture Kage herself to earn the prize money to anyone who has any information about Kage."

"It's so sad. I hate this part of the story," sighed Naruto.

"Then they both planned on how to capture Kage. It would have worked if not for Kage's pet fox telling him of the plan. He believed him but not the part about Sophia. And so on his heist he had successfully stole the artifact but as he was about to leave the museum he was shot near his feet and when he looked who had done it, it was the son of the Chief of Police. He told his fox to attack the man and it did. Then he saw Sophia come in and help the man. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then Sophia looked at him and kissed the man in front of Kage and proceeded to telling Kage that she never loved him and it was all just a lie. Kage was too shock to even move and then Sophia grab the gun that was on the floor and fired the shot. He saw the shot coming but he…"

"He didn't dodge it," finished Naruto.

"Yes, he didn't even make a move. He was hit in the chest and police started to come in but the fox made both of them disappear in thin air. He looked Sophia straight in the eye before completely disappearing and muttered something that only she was able to hear."

"He said 'I love you'," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded, "Nobody knew what happened to Kage from then on. He didn't have any heists anymore and some say he died while others said he left the country of Japan and found another life because they say he was devastated that he was almost captured. There was no trace of him."

"Not until 50 years later he returned and then he would disappear again and reappear 50 years later again. What all the people were wondering was how he was still alive or how he kept his youth. But none of it was answered."

"Well that's it gaki. Sleep tight. Don't let the sharks bite."

"But bit the sharks," replied Naruto while smiling and Tsunade left.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was still awake.

"Sasuke," called Naruto.

"Hn."

"Don't you think Kage is really, really cool!" exclaimed Naruto as he shook Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, you could say that."

"But I was just sad that Sophia was really mean. I mean she would have just said good bye or something."

Sasuke looked at him with a poker face and said, "I don't believe that that's the real story."

Naruto blinked at him. Sasuke continued, "Something was definitely off."

"I hope so," replied Naruto smiling, "So that I'll like Sophia again. Night 'Suke!"

With that Naruto slept and Sasuke soon followed him then asked Naruto, "Ne, Naruto do you like Kage?"

Naruto beamed with happiness, "Yes! I like Kage so, so much!"

"Hn."

Sasuke heard Naruto whimper and then he saw him slip into dream world. Sasuke lay awake thinking. The story was wrong. Of course nobody knew the real story except for Kage and it so happened that Kage will soon be _him._ He will become Kage in the next ten years. He looked at Naruto again and remembered what he said.

"_Yes! I like Kage so, so much!"_

He couldn't help but smile at that.

-

-

How was it? Please review! Please oh Please! Thanks to those who will review!


	2. Kage's Return, Naruto's Infatuation

**Title: Behind the Façade**

**Pairing: **sasunaru

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read_! OOC will be prominent here (especially Sasuke and Itachi). Slow updates will also be happening here since school is starting next month already (June). So please be patient with me and my story. Oh, and there might be some Japanese words here combined with the English don't worry I'll place a vocabulary at the end of each chapter. **Itachi is so so so OC here!**

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke has always been in love with his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto but Naruto has always been in love with the legendary phantom thief 'Ten no Kage'. Only problem was that Kage is also Sasuke.

**Apologies: **If you find anything offensive here please let me know immediately so that I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

_Flashback_

**Important**

'_Thoughts_'

**Important; please read:** (1) Most of you were wondering why they were wearing kimonos but it's the 21st century already, that's because both families are traditional. So whenever they have formal dinners in their mansion they always wear kimonos. (2) The forest part was also a bit confusing for you; well I don't really know how I got to that part, hehe. That's all, thank you.

You may now read **Behind the Façade **by me **blackroseobsession**. Please read and review and most of all enjoy!

-

Behind the Facade

Chapter 1- Kage's Return, Naruto's Infatuation

The sun was up but the person inside the room wasn't. The room was organized. There was a book stand at the corner and the papers were filed neatly beside it. There was a calendar that had a red circle in a certain date: September 17th. A gust of wind passed the figure in the bed and a muffled groan was heard.

Raven hair was poking out of the midnight blue sheets. Everything in the room pretty much possessed a dark color. The bed was painted black, the curtains were red, the pillow cases were midnight blue and the bag that was lying beside the bed was again… black.

Everything around the room was practically screaming "emo"! But said occupant of the room wouldn't agree.

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke up the figure on the bed. The figure sat up and then went out of bed—but not before slamming the alarm clock to the wall—the figure went to the bathroom and stared straight at his reflection.

He had inky black hair that matched his equally pitch black eyes. The boy was rather pale in texture and appears to be between seventeen and eighteen years old. Nobody could deny that he was rather handsome. (**A/N: **Yes, I know this was exactly the same description in chapter I but I was too lazy, sorry if it bothers you.)

He sighed and quickly went to the showers and bathed not noticing that another person has entered his room.

Uchiha Itachi has always been known for his luck. He never lost any bet. Why? Well that's coz' he never betted. But let's not talk about that. His luck wasn't known because of the bets but because he always got what he wanted. He was a genius and he would be stupid enough not to admit it.

-

Yes, a genius… with a sadistic streak.

And that my friend is why people both adored and feared him. He was a genius; a prodigy but his plans were just too… weird. Yes, it works but he always has too complicate them all. Just like the time when their mother's newly bought cat was lost and she asked them to find it and said that she was sure that the cat was just around the house, _if_ you were a _normal_ person you would have had just to bait the cat with a fish or its food but thing is Itachi _isn't_ normal. So, what did he do?

He made Sasuke dress up as a cat and said that because their mom's cat was a female it will surely look for a male cat to be its mate. Later they did find the cat, mind you, but they also found Sasuke's ripped cat attire. It was then known that Itachi placed a fish's scent on the attire which in turn he earned a glare –and a knife--from Sasuke.

As to why he had to make Sasuke wear the costume and not use the fish instead, nobody knows except for Itachi.

Zip back to the present, he snuck in of his dear little brother's room hoping to greet him good morning –cough- and find a blackmail material –cough- -cough-. Upon entering the room his gaze landed on the calendar that had a red mark on today's date: September 17th.

He smirked knowingly for he knew why it was marked.

-

Sasuke exited the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform and was currently drying his hair when he found his brother lying in his bed. He wasn't surprised though after all it was the sight that always greeted him in the morning but that didn't stop him from scowling and throwing the wet towel at his brother's face.

"Ah… it's such a good day isn't it, otooto?" greeted Itachi as he sat up from the bed.

Sasuke didn't respond and got something from his book stand and placed it inside his bag and left, leaving Itachi to stare at his retreating form.

"Why, good morning to you too Sasuke," said Itachi at the empty room.

He chuckled at his brother's antics and was about to leave the room too when something caught his eyes at the drawer beside Sasuke's bed. He looked closer and found that it was a picture. His eyes widened for a moment before laughing evilly. He grabbed the picture and left the room.

'_More blackmail material.'_

_-_

Sasuke went down to the dining room and found his father, Uchiha Fugaku, reading today's news paper with a slight smirk on his face. His mother, Uchiha Makoto, was preparing the food in the table. (**A/N: **This is not one of their mansions. They bought a simple house that is nearer to Sasuke's school.)

He sat down across his father and starting munching his toast. That was when Fugaku noticed his son's arrival.

"Ohayoo, Sasuke."

"Ohayoo tou-san, kaa-san," Sasuke greeted back.

"Here's your bacon and egg Sasuke. Is your brother up yet?" asked his mother while putting the eggs in Sasuke's awaiting plate.

"Hai," said a voice.

Makoto looked up and saw Itachi entering the dining room and sat beside Sasuke.

"I'll get your bacon and egg," he said to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. Sasuke took a quick glance at his brother and found a serious face. Sasuke frowned a bit. That was not normal.

"Is anything wrong, Aniki?" asked Sasuke and took another toast in his mouth.

When he looked back at his brother he saw an innocent smile. _'This is not good. I better hurry before he starts to say or do something.'_

"Sa-su-ke," singed Itachi.

Sasuke twitched at how his name sounded, "What?" he asked rather harshly.

Itachi smiled more and showed a certain picture of a_ certain_ someone. Sasuke's eyes widened for a fracture of second before glaring at his brother.

"You are so busted, Sa-su-ke!" taunted Itachi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Sasuke as he tried to act normal and unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Itachi, he was failing. Itachi was now leaning close to Sasuke and smiled more.

Sasuke glared.

Itachi smiled more.

Sasuke glared and scowled.

Itachi smiled more.

Sasuke glared, scowled and was twitched.

Itachi smiled more.

Sasuke gave up.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke growled inhumanly at Itachi, "Surely you must want me to do something if you're showing me that picture."

"Damn right, Sasuke," replied Itachi.

"So what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll still think about it. Don't worry I'll make it as _easy_ as possible," said Itachi slowly.

Sasuke gulped and murmured at himself, "Easy, yeah right coz' what he really means is much more torturous and humiliating."

Apparently Itachi heard him and faked a surprise, "How did you know that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't respond to the laughing Itachi.

"Sasuke," called Fugaku.

Sasuke looked at him.

"You do know what today means right?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"They all await you. 10:00 tonight at the Artifact Museum."

Sasuke nodded again.

Then Fugaku smiled, "Good luck."

"Thank You," answered Sasuke.

"Be sure to be home at exactly 5:00 later Sasuke. We still need to test the outfit to you, okay," reminded his mother.

"Hai," he replied.

With that they all continued to eat in silence.

They all knew what tonight was.

Fugaku put down the news paper and started eating also.

The headline read:

'_**Ten no Kage's Return'**_

**_-_**

"Ne, Ino have you seen the papers today?" asked a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes at her blond haired friend.

"Yes, Sakura! Tonight's Kage's return!" was the reply.

"I am so excited!"

"Me too! Will you go there tonight?"

"Of course I will!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Oi, tone it down, will you?" complained a black haired man with a white puppy at his lap and his hands on his ears. Apparently he wasn't the only one covering his ears, the rest of the occupants of the table were too.

"Che, so troublesome," said a dark haired man that was tied in a high ponytail while rubbing his eyes apparently he has just woken up.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and suddenly stood up from her seat before shouting.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Her shout got the attention of the other girls and started shouting also.

"Look over here Sasuke-kun!"

"You are so hooooot!"

"Will you be my boyfriend?!"

Ah yes, you could feel the peace and quiet around them.

Sasuke glared at the noise (**A/N:** Yes, Sasuke is that talented. He can glare at abstract things)

A chuckle at his right made him look.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme," was the greeting of a blond haired boy that possessed deep blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit at the boy before him.

"Hn," he replied.

The blond haired boy swung his arms around Sasuke, "Need help?" he asked while pointing at Sasuke's rushing fan girls.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And how can you help, eh Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him evilly then replied, "You pick, whether I start stripping your clothes and drag you to that classroom or I could simply kiss you straight in the lips."

Sasuke glared at him before replying, _'As much as your proposals are tempting I won't let you do any'_ "Fuck you."

Naruto laughed and dragged Sasuke to a certain table.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Morning," they replied.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down beside a brown long haired and a red head with the kanji for love written in his forehead.

"Those fan girls of yours are disrupting the course of fate," said the brown haired boy causing some of them to snort.

"Stop it Neji," said the red head.

"Hn. Whatever Gaara."

"Ne, ne, you've read the papers right?" asked the same guy with a dog.

"Which one Kiba? The one about 'Ten no Kage's' return?" inquired Naruto.

"Yeah, that one," replied Kiba.

"I-I have re…read it too," joined in a girl who suspiciously looks like Neji.

"You too Hinata? I read it too. What about you Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru murmured something as he went back to sleep which sounded like, "Troublesome."

"My parents were interested too," said a boy with black sunglasses.

"Yeah, mine too," agreed a fat kid who was currently pigging on his bag of chips."

"Argh, Chouji how piggy can you get?" whined Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Chouji.

Ino rolled her eyes then replied, "You should look at your figure like me! I mean this is the kind of body Sasuke-kun wants!"

Chouji looked at her while Sasuke growled and the rest stifled a laugh.

"But I don't want the "kind of body that Sasuke wants", said Chouji earning him a roar of laughter from the rest in the table namely Naruto and Kiba.

"Fine I'll change it. This is the kind of body that only a goddess possesses," said Ino dreamily.

"What are you talking about Ino, Chouji already has a body of a God," said Kiba whilst still laughing.

"Yeah, the body of BUDDHA!" said Naruto in fits of his laughter.

The others laughed at that.

And the bell rang.

-

"There are ten characteristics of biotic factors that make it different from the Abiotic factors. These are the unique chemical organization, unique cellular organization, constant energy requirement, capability to grow, definite form and size, ability to reproduce and transmit characteristics to off springs, life span and development, ability to respond to stimuli, adaptation to change in the environment and movement. The…"

Naruto stifled a yawn as he tried his best to listen to the reporter. He looked around and saw Shikamaru already sleeping not that it wasn't normal. Kiba was trying to hide Akamaru, his dog, from their teacher's sight; Gaara's face remained impassive so was Neji's. Ino was busy looking at Sasuke with dreamy eyes while Sakura was bust taking down notes.

Then there was Sasuke.

He looked a bit of troubled. Naruto immediately got worried. Don't get him wrong, he and Sasuke maybe always fighting but they were also unannounced best friends. He looked at the teacher and found him listening intently to the speaker. He quickly got a paper and wrote something before crumpling it and throwing it at his let; on Sasuke's table.

-

Sasuke was currently frowning. He didn't bloody care what separates a biotic from an abiotic factor. He was too preoccupied about what he was supposed to do later. His mind was full of doubt. Sure, he has been training for the past years. But he couldn't help but doubt himself. He especially wanted to be noticed by _him._

What if he fails?

What if _he_ will be disappointed at him?

These were the 'what if's' in his mind.

He was going to do it because it was his duty and also because of _him._

Sasuke was interrupted at his thoughts when a paper landed on his desk. He looked at his left and found Naruto take a quick glance at him, which meant that it was from him. He UN crumpled the paper and read what was written.

_**You okay? –Naruto**_

His lips tilted upwards at the concern and quickly got his pen and replied,

_**Yeah. Why? –Sasuke**_

He threw the paper again and saw Naruto open it. Naruto scribbled something and threw it to him again.

_**You don't seem fine to me. –Naruto**_

Sasuke wrote again.

_**Nothing for you to worry, by the way what do you think of Kage's return? You told me you liked him right, when we were seven or eight I think. –Sasuke**_

Sasuke threw the paper and it was later at his desk again.

_**Yep! I like him coz' he's so cool! And I want to ask him the real story of Sophia's betrayal. Haha, as if I can talk to him. –Naruto**_

Sasuke resisted the urge to run at Naruto, hug him and shout, 'I am Kage! You like me right? C'mon let's get married!' Instead he replied,

_**Don't worry I think you will meet him. –Sasuke**_

He threw the paper again and watched Naruto at the corner of his eyes and saw him shake his head with a smile in his face. Sasuke smiled too—even though it's barely noticeable—he had made _him_ smile.

-

"Kawaii!" shrieked Uchiha Makoto at the sight of his son in the attire of Kage. It was all black with hints of red. He wore a mask that covered half his face. (**A/N:** I'll say it again, if anyone knows Kaito Kid in Detective Conan (Meitante Conan) Kage's outfit is just like his only its color black and Kage has a black mask)

"He-he, Kage-kuuuuun please kiss me!" teased Itachi trying to impersonate his future fan girls in Kage's form.

Sasuke glared at him.

"It was supposed to be _you_ in my place you know."

"Yeah, well I was the first to say I don't like it coz' my fan girls will accumulate and I already have many," replied Itachi.

"Narcissist, besides the only reason you were the first one to back up was because you said it before I was even born."

Itachi just smiled.

"Sasuke," said a new voice.

"Yes, father?" he asked.

"It's almost time. Let's perform the ritual," he said.

They all nodded and started the ritual. (**A/N:** I have no idea what a ritual is suppose to look like. Please just use your imagination. I'm sorry.)

A few seconds later a fox appeared in the middle and it slowly raised his head to look at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke the new 'Ten no Kage'," the fox announced, "My name is Hane and I am a genderless fox. I shall become your wings. Please do accept my services."

Sasuke resisted the urge to snort at the irony of the fox's name. _'Hane…it actually means Wings already.'_

Sasuke stepped forward and touched the fox and black wings sprouted at his back. His eyes changed drastically they were now crimson red with black linings inside (**A/N:** It's the Sharingan)

"Fly," said the fox—now wings.

And he did.

The clock read 9:55 p.m.

-

"Jiraiya-sama as the Chief of Police what do you think about the notice that Kage gave you? It is said there that he will enter at the main entrance at exactly 10:00 tonight," asked a reporter at the white-haired man who smirked.

"Heh, I don't think he will enter at the main entrance maybe in the roof he will."

Naruto snorted at his god father's words. He was currently watching the TV. Yes, he might like Kage but no way in hell is he going with the awaiting crowd outside the Artifact Museum. He contented himself by sitting in his bed and watching the TV.

He was about to go to the restroom to pee when the reporter suddenly shouted.

"It's him! It's Kage! He's flying above there!"

Naruto stiffened and quickly sat back down the bed. The spot lights were following Kage and the camera zoomed in his face. He had a smirk in his face and blood red eyes. Naruto dropped the remote in the ground his pee completely forgotten.

"He's so…handsome and mysterious," murmured Naruto in the empty room as he watched Kage fly above the police seemingly taunting them.

He was snapped out from his thoughts when the reporter shouted again,

"He's gone! He's gone like a flash and disappeared in the shadows!"

He could hear the police barging in the museum and his god father giving orders.

-

Sasuke smirked at the crowd below him.

"_What do you think?" _asked the fox.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"_Let's go inside now and claim 'The Maidens Prayer'._

"Hai."

Once inside Sasuke immediately went to the spot where the 'Maiden's Prayer' was being held. His gloved hands opened the code releaser and started pressing numbers in an inhuman speed. Then the screen flashed,

_**Code Accepted**_

Sasuke smirked as the glass covering the artifact opened. He quickly grabbed it and heard the police nearing. After securing it in his hold he exited through the window and flew to the sky only to come down in front of the Chief of Police. The cameras clicked and flashes were seen and the reporter ordered her camera man to focus on Kage.

Sasuke then started to speak, his voice different from his normal voice,

"L' Eterna Stella sei

Aricordaru che

Quanta fede c'e

La Forzache a Dai

E desiderio che

Ognuno trovi amor

Intorno e dentro a se"

He then turned to the camera as he spread his wings and said,

"The legendary phantom thief 'Ten no Kage' has returned," with that said he flew to the sky once more.

"_Do we now head back to your house?"_ asked Hane.

"No, I'd like to see someone first," replied Sasuke as he changed his direction to a place he knew very well…to a house he knew very well and to the person he loved dearly.

-

Naruto understood what Kage has said. It was Italian. He couldn't help but get out of his balcony and stare at the sky as he translated Kage's words.

"_Remind us where you are_

_When stars go out each night_

_When shadows fill our day_

_We ask that life be kind_

_And watch us from above_

_We hope each soul will find_

_Another soul to love"_

He was too preoccupied with Kage's words that he didn't feel the extra presence in the sky looking down at him.

-

Sasuke stared at Naruto's form and smiled softly. He was standing at one of the trees near Naruto's balcony. He whispered something and let the wind carry it to his love. After that he spread his wings.

"We're going now, Hane," he said and flew to the pitch black sky and blended with the shadows of the night.

-

"_Take care my love."_

Naruto startled at the voice looked around him and frowned when he saw no one. He was sure it wasn't his imagination. After looking around again and found no one once again he sighed to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Gaki it's dinner," said a voice from behind the door.

"Hai," he replied.

He looked around once more before leaving his room. Who could have said that? The thought that, that was Kage's voice made him giggle like an infatuated high school girl. That statement was quite right. Yeah, he was in love, in love with Kage…

But he wasn't a high school _girl._

_-_

In a dark office room in a tall scraper that over look Tokyo a man with black spiky hair switched off the TV and proceeded to look at the window.

"Boss," said a voice.

"What have you discovered?" said man asked but not taking his eyes of the window and closed his eyes.

"Kage has return and my men are going to the museum tomorrow to find clues."

"Hn," he replied.

Taking that as his cue to exit the other man with silver haired man that was tied in a pony tail and had glasses stood up and left the room leaving the other alone. The man slowly opened his eyes only to reveal crimson blood eyes with black linings inside it.

"I will have your power Kage," he said to himself.

-

Woah, I updated! Please review! Classes will start next week already. Argh! Please review and tell me suggestions. Thanks!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm very sorry that I have not been uploading for how many months now (don't even wanna count) it's just that school SUCKS! I have ideas for the next chapters to all of my stories but it's just that I didn't find any time in writing it down. Piano, guitar and flute lessons were a bother too in my writing. I will TRY to **update as soon as I can**. But this story will **NOT be discontinued**. But…if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to submit a review or PM me. Thank you and Sorry once more.

**-blackroseobsession**


End file.
